gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Escuela of the Streets
Escuela of the Streets is a the first mission for Manny Escuela. Walkthrough In this mission, Manny Escuela requests your assistance in "cleaning the streets" of Bohan of known drug dealers from the North Holland Hustlers. After the mission intro cutscene, you'll find yourself outside. Find a car and drive to a suspicious drug car nearby. Manny will accompany you in the vehicle. Once you arrive, a brief cutscene will play that shows an accomplice of a group of drug dealers getting into the car and driving off. Naturally, you'll have to follow him. You must be careful not to get too close to his car, or he will spot you. If Manny warns you you're too close, then back off, but keep following. After he warns you many times, you will fail the mission. The drive will end at the a Sprunk warehouse in Bohan. Park behind the dealer's car once you get there. After a short cutscene, Manny tells you to follow the dealers into the warehouse and then kill them. You will quickly find that the front door is locked. At this point, you have several options for getting into the warehouse: 1. Shoot the lock on the door; this will allow you to enter through the door but it will alert the dealers and possibly the police to your presence. 2. If you take long enough to find an entrance, Manny will send you a text message saying that for every door that closes, a window opens. This is a hint to enter the warehouse through one of its windows. There are two large windows at the front of the warehouse, to the left of the locked door. Shoot one of them with a firearm to break the glass, and then climb on to the ledge and into the warehouse. The shooting of the glass will startle the drug dealers inside the warehouse, so they will be ready for you as you enter, and it may even alert the police. 3. If you are looking for the stealthiest alternative, you actually have to climb the fire escape of the adjacent building to that building's roof, and then cross some pieces of plank wood back to the warehouse where the drug dealers are located. Once there, seek out an open skylight to breach the building itself. The drop through the skylight is quite a fall, so you may be injured once you land, and you most certainly will land near an enemy who is standing by the soda machine; take him out quickly. Once inside the warehouse, take cover behind one of the many stacks of Redwood boxes, and shoot all of the drug dealers. When all of them have been killed, you can leave the warehouse and Manny and his cameraman, Jay will pick you up. However, if the cops have been alerted (low chance, don't worry), you will need to lose your wanted level first. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in a vehicle with Manny *Go to the dealer's place with Manny *Follow the dealer to the meet, don't let him know you're following him *Park behind the dealer *The dealer went into the warehouse, get him *Wipe out all the dealers *Leave the warehouse Deaths * A group of North Holland Hustlers drug dealers. Killed on orders from Manny Escuela. Glitches *There is a glitch where the drug dealer doesn't get out of the car, he will not get out and just sit there as if nothing has happened.﻿ Hints * The drug dealers carry lots of gun ammo and money, so once the shootout has ended, be sure to run through the warehouse and collect any guns or cash you missed. * There is an SMG on the roof of the building. It is the same ammo type as the Micro-SMG but does more damage. Grab it before or after to give yourself an edge later in the game. *Bring money for the vending machine which is located on the wall opposite to the main entrance, not far from the roof entrance. Each drink from the machine will heal Niko. *There is a health pickup inside the office (on the left, if you came in through the door. It doesn't show on the other side of the wall but it can still be collected from that side. *Although the game suggests the only way through the door is by shooting the lock, the door can be opened by kicking or punching it. Although this alerts the dealers, it will not alert the police. Trivia * If you fail the mission sitting in a car with Manny, he'll tell you get out and drive off in this car. If you will try to repeat the mission with SMS, you can see this car parked near the community center. * There is a skylight on the roof of the warehouse which can be used to enter it. * If you use a motorbike instead of a car, Manny will don a unique open face helmet coloured black with yellow and red stripes that matches his clothes. * The drug dealers you kill during the mission are North Holland Hustlers. * If you don't go through the front door, but go through the side door (not too far from the front door - just turn right), you are technically still in the warehouse, but the cutscene with Niko Bellic outside the warehouse shows up. * You can't use the bus to follow the dealer. * If you beep the horn while following the dealer Manny will say something like "Not cool man" if you continue to beep you will spook the dealer causing you to fail the mission. * The mission is possibly referenced in Clean and Serene in TLAD, as Manny says at one point "I'm clean, man, serene. Fucking serene.". de:Escuela of the Streets es:Escuela of the Streets pl:Escuela of the Streets Category:Missions in GTA IV